Talk:Corsair
A Equip Guide Cleanup There are 2-3 chart format equipment guides I'd like to merge. Blame me if your link disappears. I'll credit creators if your content is merged. --Qualo Whats necessary? Whats necessary to bring the informations in the Corsair Job-Description? Yesterday someone try again to force me come COR/WHM and don't want me invite as COR/RNG with the reason, Corsair is a support job like Bard. This is like a WAR don't get an invite if he don't come with /WHM to be like PLD ;_; --Yemaya 12:39, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Subjob choices do not belong on the Corsair page, they belong in guides. The main article here is for facts regarding the job, such as abilities, traits, skill levels, etc, not for recommendations regarding support job choice. --Chrisjander 12:48, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Added more info on the Corsair Job info as it was brief and wouldnt explain alot to new players. --Chaddles 7:09, 20 Jan 09 (EST) Resist Paralyze Does COR only get 1 Resist Paralyze Trait? Most Jobs get additional boosts to Resist traits or related traits (e.g. Clear Mind, Martial Arts, etc). Can a COR check this fact? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 21:15, 10 December 2007 (UTC) According to dengeki FFXI guide vol.3(FFXI ver. 060822) COR get Resist Paralyze at lv 5, 25, 45, 65. ArvinHuckebein 14:39, 23 April 2008 (UTC) /Corsair question So, the only thing limited by /corsair is simply: 1. Job bonus effects cannot activate? 2. You can only have one roll at a time? But besides that, are the rolls anyway limited or still at nearly "full power" as /cor ? Hunter's Roll's roll can provide up to +50 accuracy at 11 without a ranger present. If I do /cor, will it still be up to +50 accuracy at 11 for example? If so, I can see /cor as a very useful subjob early levels for a lot of jobs. Petco 22:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :I looked at the info for Chaos Roll, so it seems that it's at 50% power for /cor and limited to 1 dice roll. Petco 07:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :I Evokers Roll and Dancers Roll don't seem to be affected by /cor. Have yet to test on Healer Roll --Maynard1138 13:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Artifact Equipment Tables Since there doesn't seem to be a widely accepted layout for the Artifact Armor section, I took the DRG layout and changed it around a little bit for easier reading. I'd like people's opinions on this layout so that if it's acceptable, we can implement it as the standard across all 20 job pages. You can find the layout here. TinDragon (talk) 18:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Cor 11 roll effects What are the effects of rolling an 11? been looking for the info on phantom roll and also cor main page unfortunately nothing, i noticed that the effect of rolling 11 causes phantom roll cool down to be reset & also prevent a bust from a second roll for a while (duration may be 11's roll duration?) anyway i think this info should be added if anyone has a source for more accurate info thanks!